Sonic X
Sonic X :Seasons Movies and Specials Season 1 (2003-2004) Season 2 (2004-2005) Season 3 (2005-2006) Season 4 (2012-2013) Season 5 (2013-2014) The Chipmunk and Rabbit Movie (2015) Season 6 (2016) The Chipmunk and Rabbit Movie 2 The Squeakass (2017) Season 7 (2018) The Chipmunk and Rabbit Movie 3 Chip-Sensation (2019) Season 8 (2020) Season 9 (2021) Season 10 (2022) Season 11 (2023) The Pirates Who Saved The Treasure of Mobius (2024) Season 12 (2025) Team Heroes in London (2026) Season 13 (2027) Season 14 (2028) The Chipmunks and Rabbits School's Out (2029) Season 15 (2030) Season 16 (2031) Season 17 (2032) The Big Magical Christmas Adventure (2033) Season 18 (2034) Season 19 (2035) Season 20 (2036) Upcoming Characters in Season 4 Season 5 and Season 6 (Season 4 Characters) Beauty "Bea" Aquastone E-123 Omega Metal Sonic Babylon Rogues (Jet the Hawk Wave the Swallow and Storm the Abatross) Silver the Hedgehog Blaze the Cat (Season 5 Characters) Princess Morganna as Human Princess Elise as Human Mighty the Armadillo Chip Light gaia Eggman Nega (Season 6 Characters) The Chipmunk Brothers (Tyler Lloyd and Jordon) Cane the Rabbit (Cream's Cousin) Candy the Rabbit (Cream's Sister) Chocola the Chao Shelly the Hedgehog Sonia The Hedgehog Princess Sally Alicia Acorn The Chipmunk Honey the Cat Mephiles the Dark Yacker Venus The Hedgehog The Wisps Princess Elise as Hedgehog Princess Morganna as Hedgehog Maria Robotnik as Human Maria Robotnik as Hedgehog Tiara Boobowski Maria Robotnik as Werehog Princess Elise as Werehog Princess Morganna as Werehog Venus The Werehog Songs The Chipmunk and Rabbit Movie (The Original Motion Picture Soundtrack) 1.Bad Day by The Chipmunks from Daniel Powter. 2.Put Your Records On by The Rabbits from Corinne Bailey Rae. 3.Don't Matter by The Chipmunks from Akon. 4.I Want To Know What Love Is by The Rabbits from Foreigner and Mariah Carey. 5.FunkyTown by The Chipmunks from Lipps Inc. 6.I Gotta Feeling by The Chipmunks and Rabbits from Black Eyed Peas. 7.I Believe I Can Fly by The Chipmunks from R Kelly. 8.Dancing Queen by The Rabbits from ABBA. 9.Wait For You by The Chipmunks from Elliot Yamin. 10.Can't Fight The Moonlight by The Rabbits from LeAnn Rimes. 11.I Wanna Love You by The Chipmunks from Akon feat Snoop Dogg.(Bonus Track) 12.Party In The USA by The Rabbits from Miley Cyrus.(Bonus Track) 13.Don't Stop Believing by The Chipmunks and Rabbits from Journey and Glee.(Bonus Track) 14.4 Minutes by The Chipmunks and Rabbits from Madonna and Justin Timberlake feat Timbaland.(Bonus Track) The Chipmunk and Rabbit Movie 2 The Squeakass (The Original Motion Picture Soundtrack) 1.Never Say Never by The Chipmunks from Justin Bieber. 2.You Don't Stand A Chance by The Rabbits from Amada. 3.Sexy Chick by The Chipmunks from David Guetta feat Akon. 4.Spin My Head Right Round by The Rabbits from Flo Rida. 5.Get Down Like That by The Chipmunks and Rabbits from Ne-Yo. 6.Hot n' Cold by The Rabbits from Katy Perry. 7.Fight The Power by The Chipmunks from Public Enemy. 8.Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It) by The Rabbits from Beyonce. 9.Your The Best Around by The Chipmunks from Joe Esposito. 10.We Are Family by The Chipmunks and Rabbits from Sister Sledge. 11.Superstar by The Chipmunks from Lupe Fiasco.(Bonus Track) 12.Final Heartbreak by The Rabbits from Jessica Simpson.(Bonus Track) 13.I Ain't Gotta Tell You by The Chipmunks from Ne-Yo.(Bonus Track) 14.Right Here, Right Now by The Chipmunks and Rabbits from High School Musical 3.(Bonus Track) Category:Templates Category:Forums Category:Sonic X Actors Category:Sonic X Characters Category:Files